


Rumor

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Im Youngmin/Park Woojin is only mentioned, M/M, Ongniel, other trainees are mentioned, this is the most i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: “Hey did you hear?”“What?”“Ong and Daniel broke up!”Ong and Daniel broke up but no one knows why. They both are still trying to move on when they hear the other is already seeing someone new. That can't be true, right?





	1. Daniel- I thought I had perfectly forgotten about you

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Kard's latest song. 
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this! I hope you enjoy it ❤

_“Hey did you hear?”_

_“What?”_

_“Ong and Daniel broke up!”_

_“No! That can’t be! Are you sure?”_

_“Yeah! A classmate saw Daniel storming out of Ong’s building,”_

_“Maybe they had a discussion, that doesn’t mean they broke up,”_

_“He was carrying what seemed to be a really packed duffel bag,”_

_“Oh…”_

_“Yeah,”_

_“…So? Who was the one to end it?”_

_“You’re kidding right? Of course it was Ong! There’s no way someone can break up with him!”_

_“You don’t’ stay with someone only because of their looks! Daniel is so charming, he must have had enough of Ong’s arrogance!_

_“What did you just say?!”_

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Daniel," Jinwoo whispers making Daniel look up from his worksheet ”Can you please look for this book for me? Jaehan didn’t write down the formulas and I didn’t bring mine," Jisung frowns at the request and smacks Jinwoo's hand making the younger yelp and clutch his hand to his chest.

"Don’t order Daniel around! You can go look for it yourself," Jinwoo opens his mouth to defend himself but Jisung turns away from him to look at Daniel instead "And you! Stop complying to his every little whine," Daniel can’t help but chuckle.

Daniel has a soft spot for Jinwoo (it may have to do with how Jinwoo is the physically smallest in their close knitted group of friends) and the oldest knows it and always asks Daniel to do little favors like these for him. Jisung seems to have had enough of it for today, after all, Daniel already carried Jinwoo's bag for him on their way to the library once he complained about it being too heavy and helped him look for and carry the books he is currently using to help Jaehan.

"It’s ok Jisung-hyung, I needed a small break anyways to clear my head," Before Jisung can say anything else, Daniel picks up his phone from the middle of table where they always place them when studying in the library "Text me the name and author Jinwoo-hyung." Jinwoo nods as he reaches for his phone too, sending Daniel a small smile. Taewoong sighs and tries to cheer his boyfriend up who hates being ignored.

Daniel heads for the section where math books are and once Jinwoo texts him the information of the book he needs, he starts looking for it. A couple minutes and he can’t find it yet, maybe all the copies are being used right now? It is that time of the semester. Daniel hears steps getting close and they stop on the other side of the bookshelf.

"Ah Hyeop you won’t believe who I saw in a date yesterday!" An irritatingly familiar voice rings through Daniel's ears and Daniel tries his best to not sigh out loud in annoyance.

It’s Ha Minho from his calculus class, gossiping too loudly considering the location. Daniel tries his best to ignore him and continues to look for the book but Minho mentions a too familiar name that makes him stop, he’s pretty sure there are no more copies available anyways.

"Ong Seongwoo! You know, that hot acting major that also minors in dancing, pinky's ex-boyfriend and-"

"He's the only Ong I've ever heard off, the ex-boyfriend part was not necessary..."

"- he was with this cute boy, a freshman I bet, really pretty, they look good together, way better than when he dated Daniel. Damn what did he see on him? I really don’t get it-"

 

 

"Hey Jinwoo, was that book really rare? Daniel's not back yet," Taewoong asks after he glances at the clock that is hung up in the wall before them. Jinwoo looks up from the problem Jaehan tried to resolve to look at the clock.

Jinwoo frowns when he reads the time, it’s been almost 20 minutes since Daniel went to look for the book "No this rare that’s for sure, maybe there are no more copies left. I'll tell him to comeback" He replies, reaching for his phone and unlocking it, with a couple taps opening the group chat that they have.

**JinWoah: Daniel don’t worry if you can’t find the book, come back and finish your homework**

A couple minutes pass by and there's no reply from the youngest. Jisung worries immediately and sends Taewoong to look for Daniel in the section where he went to look for the book. When Taewoong comes back with no Daniel in town Jisung pick up his own phone and dials Daniel's phone number. It goes to voicemail.

"Maybe he felt sick?" Jaehan suggests but this makes Jisung worry even more. They gather their stuff and Daniel's and head to his dorm room where he must have gone.

 

 

As soon as they're in front of Daniel's door Jisung starts knocking loudly and rapidly. When a few moments pass by and there's no answer Jisung rummages through his backpack looking for the copy he has of Daniel's room key. The others can only stare in shock as Jisung fishes out the key and procceds to unlock the door.

"He has a copy of Daniel's room key?" Jaehan grimaced looking back at Taewoong as if waiting for him to explain his boyfriend’s actions but Taewoong only shrughs nonchalantly.

"I bet he made a copy of everyone's knowing how much of a mother hen he is," Jinwoo and Jaehan can't deny that. Jisung opens the door ignoring them and walks inside.

Daniel is lying down on his bed, facing the roof with a blank stare, his hands are clasped together and resting on his chest. Jisung is sitting by his side on the bed in seconds. He rests the back of his hand on Daniel’s forehead checking his temperature."You don't feel too hot, are you feeling sick Niellie?" Jisung asks worriedly in a similar way a mother does to their child. The rest of the boys walk in, Taewoong closing the door behind them. Daniel shakes his head no.

Jinwoo sits next to Daniel's head and reaches to play with the boy's hair. Daniel is a creature that needs skin ship all the time, even more when he's feeling down. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Jinwoo asks softly as Taewoong and Jaehan also sit down in the small bed.

Daniel sighs and closes his eyes as he tells his friends what has gotten him like this.

"Seongwoo is dating someone." 

 

_Silence_

 

When no one says anything Daniel opens his eyes again and glances at each of their shocked faces "I overheard Ha Minho when I was trying to find the book," He explains and this breaks the trance they were all in.

Taewoong quickly stands up and starts pacing in the small room, Jinwoo cards his fingers more softly through Daniel's pink locks, Jaehan grasps one of Daniel’s hands in his and Jisung is left with his jaw slack.

“That asshole! He is always acting like a kicked puppy and telling everyone how much he misses you and he goes to the first piece of ass he finds when it’s only been two months I’m going to kill him with my bare hands and-“ Taewoong mutters enraged under his breath, face quickly turning a red shade. Jinwoo shoots him a look that says it’s not the time for him to get angry, they need to comfort their friend first. Taewoong forces his mouth shut and tries to calm himself down.

“But Daniel, you broke up with Ong yourself…so why are you this affected?” Jaehan carefully questions. Daniel turns his gaze to him and thinks of a way to explain it but Taewoong beats him to it.

“He didn’t break up with Ong because he didn’t like him anymore Jaehan, that douchebag was _too busy_ for him and it was hurting Daniel to stay with him,” Taewoong clarifies in an ice cold tone. Daniel flinches at the adjective his hyung used for his ex-boyfriend but says nothing to defend him.

Ong _was_ too busy for him, he was getting so many opportunities to model and audition for different CFs, he could see how his then boyfriend felt stressed and guilty they didn’t spend time together anymore. Daniel was holding him back but he knew Ong couldn’t see this, so he decided to take the burden and break up with him, it was the best option for Ong even if he didn’t realize it right now.

But if Ong is already dating again, then Daniel may have been wrong about how much the older man had loved him.

“Can you really trust Minho’s words though? He just loves talking shit about you, he must have seen you and –“Jinwoo tries to console him but Daniel shakes his head again.

“Even if he did it to spite me, he was too elaborate about it, says it’s a freshman, a really pretty one,” As soon as Daniel says this Jisung finally closes his mouth and he takes his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and starts typing at a surprising speed.

The others stare at him for a moment before they focus on Daniel again. Seeing the younger so down breaks Jinwoo’s heart. Daniel had been trying his best to move on and it seemed he was finally doing it but now Minho had to mess it all up again.

Just like Daniel has a soft spot for him, Jinwoo too has a softness for him and only him. Jinwoo leans down and pecks his cheek “Didn’t you tell me yesterday you were starting to get over him?” Jinwoo asks softly. Daniel smiles sadly and looks into Jinwoo’s eyes.

“I thought I was.”

 

 

Taewoong and Jaehan are out buying Daniel’s favorite snacks in an effort to make their youngest feel better when Jisung abruptly stands up and claps his hand once gaining Daniel’s and Jinwoo’s attention.

“What is it hyung?” Jinwoo asks warily. Jisung had been typing and swipng nonstop on his phone for almost 20 minutes.

“I have a name!” Jisung announces proudly. Before Jinwoo or Daniel can ask what he means the door opens and both Jaehan and Taewoong walk back inside, both carrying a plastic back each, both filled to the brim with snacks. Jisung turns around to face them and repeats himself.

Taewoong smiles at him and presses a quick kiss to his left cheek. “Of course you do babe,” Jisung smiles broadly at his boyfriend. The other boys only can stare confused as to what is going on.

“I have the name of this supposedly new boyfriend,” Jisung states as he stands up straight and looks directly into Daniel’s eyes “I repeat: supposedly new boyfriend,”

Daniel quirks an eyebrow up “Supposedly?” He remarks confused, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Jisung nods quickly before explaining himself “Bae Jinyoung, Minho was right about the freshman part. He is friends with the ever popular Park Jihoon, who is friends with Lee Daehwi - _the cute boy that is a musical genius, he worked once with you didn't he? Helped you make a track for one of your dances?_  - who in turn is close friends with Im Youngmin - _a tall red haired boy? Also majors in music, people say he looks like and Alpaca and I can **see** it too sometimes_ \- well he is dating Park Woojin – _you know him, he’s also majoring in dance_ \- and he –"

“Ok! Ok! We get it, you somehow got this boy’s name, you gossip king,” Jaehan cuts Jisung off before the oldest keeps ranting on and on “Explain the part of this kid being supposedly the boyfriend?”

“Ah! That part!” Jisung exclaims as if he had forgotten, maybe he had, “No one mentioned anything about him dating Ong, they say he is majoring in acting and that’s the only relation there is between them,”

Daniel feels like he can breathe a little easier now, but not completely, the doubt is now ingrained into his brain.

“So, Daniel are you’re going to go for him again? You were pretty upset with the idea of him dating someone else,” Jaehan questions the youngest as he takes a couple of snacks out of the plastic bag and throws one at each of his friends (Everyone catches their snacks except Jisung who instead is smacked in the face with his).

Daniel sits up and lets out a deep sigh as he thinks about it. He’s not sure what hurt him the most, the idea of Ong dating so soon after their break up or the idea of him dating _at all_. He did tell Jinwoo yesterday he was feeling like he could get over him, but now…now he was not so sure. He was supposed to be getting over him, he made the decision to break up with Ong and he should take face the consequences of his actions.

“Wouldn’t it be too selfish of me to do that? I was the one to break up with him, I can’t just go up to him and ask him to forget about it and date me again,” Daniel mumbles under his breath. He can still remember the hurt in Ong’s eyes when he told him he couldn’t be with him any longer.

 

_”Why? I know I’ve been busy but-“Daniel had lifted his hand up, asking Ong to stop._

_“You never have time for me Seongwoo, I can’t be the only one trying in this relationship,” He knew he was hurting the other, his words cutting deep. He knew Ong felt guilty about not spending time with him like before._

_Ong had shacked his head desperately “I’ll try harder! I promise Niel, I’ll make time for us, I’ll make sure of it so please don’t do this,” Ong had begged as he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around him “I love you baby, I know you love me too so please don’t do this,”_

_Daniel had wavered back then, feeling the warmth of his lover around him, his arms wrapping perfectly around him like they belonged there, the smell of his familiar cologne tickling his nose. He could just give in, tell Ong he was just pulling his leg and ignore this ever happened, they could go back to how it was before. He believed Ong when he promised he would make time for him, but at what cost? He would stop accepting the offers he was receiving and Daniel could not allow that._

_He had to do this._

_So he with a heavy heart he took a step back escaping from Ong's embrace "I really can't, it’s not worth it. This is not worth it." Daniel had lied through his teeth and if Ong had seen past the hurt he was feeling back then, he would have read Daniel like he always did._

_But he didn’t._

_Daniel grabbed the duffel bag he had packed his stuff in this morning before Ong woke up, the things that made Ong's room feel like theirs - a couple notebooks he always forgot, his accessories that he left everywhere no matter how many times Ong told him to be more careful since he could lose them like that, the clothes that filled a part of the closet and dresser, his favorite cologne that Ong gifted him for his last birthday, his must have products that help his damaged hair- and left the room without looking back, he was not sure he could leave if he looked at Ong’s heartbroken face._

 

“Daniel,” Jisung called forcing Daniel to focus on the present again. All of his friends are looking at him worriedly except Jisung who has a bright smile on his face “I didn’t want to say anything when you told us why you broke up with him but I won’t stop myself this time ok?” Daniel nods letting the oldest know he will listen to what he has to say.

“It was stupid. _Real stupid_.” Jisung beamed. Daniel is too shocked to even react and he can only watch as Taewoong reaches to pull Jisung back, ready to chew him up for being so careless with his words. “No, stop! Let me elaborate!” Jisung complains smacking his boyfriend’s hands away from him. Taewoong sighs and gives up but not before shooting him a look asking him to think before he opens his mouth.

“I mean it was stupid because what you had was really good ok? You both made each other so happy and look at the both of you now. You haven’t seen Ong since that day but we’ve had,” Daniel looks down in shame, he knows he hurt Ong really bad, but he had to do it, it was the right deci- “And no, maybe it was not the right decision so stop thinking that,” Jisung continues, knowing Daniel would think along those words.

“But-“ Daniel tries to defend himself but Jinwoo cuts him off this time.

“Let Jisung finish, Daniel, you can try to defend yourself once he’s finished.” Daniel shuts his mouth and nods. Jisung sends Jinwoo a thankful smile before continuing.

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe Ong was managing to do all those shoots and keep studying because he had you at his side? Instead of thinking you were weighing him down?” Daniel’s eyes widened, he of course had never thought of it like that.

“Had it been you getting all these opportunities, would you have thought of Ong like that?” Jinwoo asked and Daniel didn’t have to think about it twice before shaking his head no. There was no way he could think of the other man like that.

“You think Ong is too good for you don’t you?” Everybody turns surprised to stare at Jaehan, everybody but Daniel looking ready to fight him “You told me back when he first asked you out in first year, you said you _couldn’t believe someone so out of your league_ had asked you out,” Jaehan reminds and Jisung gasps as he turns to look at Daniel who quickly looks at the floor, hiding his face from his friends.

Jisung quickly reaches for his face, caressing both his cheeks and starts cooing at him “Oh you never told us you felt like that! Why didn’t ever say anything?” Daniel shrugs not wanting to give an answer to that question.

“Did you ever tell any of that to Ong?” Tawoong wants to know and Daniel quickly shakes his head “Of course you didn’t. You should had told him,”

“ _Why_?” Daniel mumbles but everyone manages to hear him. Taewoong goes to crouch down in front of Daniel so the younger doesn’t have to raise his face, he obviously doesn’t feel comfortable facing all of them right now.

“He would have told you how _wrong_ you are for thinking that,” Taewoong may never give his opinion on Ong but that’s because unlike his boyfriend, he doesn’t like to give his opinion until asked. “He seemed to be heads over heels for you, he looked at you like you were the best thing he had ever laid his eyes on,” Taewoong smiles as Daniel can’t help but blush.

“If anything, he would be the one that doesn’t deserve you, have you _seen_ how freaking broad your shoulders are?” Jinwoo blurts out making everyone in the room laugh, even Daniel who finally looks up.

He doesn’t have to say it out loud, his friends know him so well they must all know it already but he still feels the need to let it out, to say it out loud and make it feel more real.

 

“I’ll talk to Seongwoo,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me your opinion in the comments! I'll try to update as quickly as possible.  
> Next chapter will be Ong's point of view!  
> Thank you for reading ❤


	2. Ong-They say that you looked so happy, babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back so much faster than I expected! And that's all thanks to everyone who left a kudo, especially those that left a comment!! I hope this meets your expectations!

“Sweetie you must take better care of your skin ok? If I have to put more make up on you it will look very cakey! You need to stop losing sleep!” The makeup noona whines while finishing up her work. Ong promises to be more careful and sends her a smile that never fails to charm whoever receives it.

He’s called up to start the shooting, he’s modeling for a clothing brand that was a complete success last season when he modeled for them for the first time so they asked him to model again.

The hours it takes to complete the shooting fly past too quickly for his liking. This is the last shoot he will have this week and it’s only Wednesday, he will have to find something else to do with his new free time. If he had had this opportunity two months ago he would have been over the moon happy for having free time but now he is nothing but bitter.

He would had stayed in with Daniel, watched a movie or two, catch up with the stupid drama they both loved to pretend to make fun of –they honestly loved the cheesiness of it-  or just stayed in bed with him, with only being in each other presence was enough, they needed nothing else.

At least that’s what he thought.

_This is not worth it_

Ong shakes his head as if that would help him not remember those hurtful words. He changes back into his clothes and leaves the studio. It’s not too late so he decides to walk his way back. He can see the campus’ gate when his phone vibrates in his coat’s pocket, he takes it out and unlocks the screen to read Jonghyun-hyung’s message

**JongHyung: Hey are finished with your shoot?**

**Omg: Yeah, I’m actually almost at the campus**

**JongHyung: Then come to our party, you need to go out srly**

Ong sighs out loud, he knew Jonghyun was going to remind him. He had invited him a couple days back. Minhyun, Minki, Jonghyun, Dongho and Aaron always throw a party at their frat house before the examination period starts, it’s the only thing people look forward to when they see the examination period is getting closer again.

**Omg: I’m sorry hyung, I’m really tired, I’ll go next time for sure**

He is expecting Jonghyun to insist a little more but he doesn’t, instead he just reads his message and doesn’t reply. Ong is confused but he’ll take it. He thinks maybe Jonghyun has had enough, there must be a limit to his patience.

He really doesn’t feel like going out, it’s true he hasn’t gone out in a while, 75 days to be exact, but he really is not in the mood to do nothing but stay in his dorm room.

Ong is busy thinking what subject he should use his time to study on so he doesn’t notice the man that quickly catches up to him when he’s a couple feet away from his building.

The unknown man suddenly wraps his arms around him scaring him out of his mind. Ong lets out a scream before the man covers his mouth and shushes him but Ong fights back and elbows the man in the chest, his elbow hitting the man’s ribs with enough strength to push him back.

The man lets him go and Ong is ready to turn around and fight him –he was about to run away to be honest- but before he can the man speaks up.

“Seongwoo calm down it’s just me!”

Oh, it’s Jonghyun.

“Hyung! Why did you scare me like that?!” Ong whines as he watches Jonghyun rub the now sore spot on his chest.

“I forgot how much of a scaredy cat you are,” Jonghyun mutters but Ong manages to hear him but he can’t say anything back to that so he pretends he didn’t. “I came here to get you, come on,” The older reaches to grab his wrist and makes his way into Ong’s building, forcing the younger to follow him.

They take the elevator to the 4th floor where Ong’s room is. “You came here to get me?” Ong finally asks confused as to what Jonghyun meant when he said that. Jonghyun nods.

“You will come to my party, you need this, I know you’re still sad about Daniel but-“Ong shakes Jonghyun’s hold off and curses internally that they are in the elevator, he needs  to get out now. “Seongwoo don’t be like this, you can’t run away every time he’s mentioned,” Jonghyun frowns but Ong chuckles bitterly.

His friends have been trying to get him to move on, to at least try. Jonghyun and Minhyun always invite him to go out, to take a cup of coffee with them, stay over at their frat house. Hyunbinie tries his best to cheer him up too, showing him how _better_ his dancing has gotten since he signed up to a class with Seonho. Samuel invites him over to the _Videogame Fridays_ he always hosts with Daehwi.

But they don’t understand.

There is no moving on from Daniel.

_“You’re so overdramatic, you really are an acting major,” Dongho had said when he walked in Jonghyun and Minhyun trying to cheer him up a month after Daniel had broken up with him. They were sitting in Nu’est’s living room but they were supposed to be alone in the house. Jonghyun had grabbed the closest thing in his reach–to Dongho’s luck it was a couch cushion- and throw it at Dongho yelling at him to shut his mouth._

“Please just try it, if you still feel uncomfortable you’re free to leave,” Jonghyun promises and when Ong looks warily at him Jonghyun offers him his pinky. Ong sighs and believing in Jonghyun’s words, decides to go to the party He will go and stay about 10 minutes –only so Jonghyun can’t complain he didn’t try- before he leaves.

 

The party is already in full swing by the time they arrive –Jonghyun did not let him half ass his look- so Ong feels a little better, he won’t have Jonghyun breathing down his neck. He goes to the kitchen to grab himself a really needed beer and stays there a couple minutes. He’s already on his second beer when some familiar faces walk in.

Two of Daniel’s best friends, Choi Taewoong and Yoon Jisung. They stare at each other for long moment before Taewoong gives a small push to his boyfriend to get him moving again. Jisung sends Ong a small smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes and walks to the impromptu bar.

_If they are here, it must mean Daniel is too._

The simple idea makes him feel sick, his hands start sweating and shaking so he places his beer down in the counter. Jonghyun will understand if he leaves right now right?

Before Ong can escape the room Jisung calls his name making him stop. He surprised turns to face the older that is making his way to him, boyfriend following behind holding another can of beer and a _mojito_ that only confirms his suspicion of Daniel being here.

“I’m glad to see you Ong!” Jisung beams and Ong gives him the fake smile he’s perfected so well, but when he looks up at Taewoong he can see in the elder’s face he doesn’t buy it for a single moment.

“Likewise!” Ong replies in what he hopes seems a cheerful tone. He doesn’t need them to know how he’s still not over their friend. He has to pretend he’s over him “I’ve been very busy so it’s been a long time since we last ran into each other, huh?” He asks, trying to keep the conversation going for a little more before he excuses himself.

But maybe he said the wrong thing, judging by the way Taewoong clenches his jaw and Jisung frowns. “Yeah, we _know_ you’ve been busy,” Jisung agrees after an awkward moment of silence “Congratulations by the way! You will have so many job offerings before you graduate at this pace,” Ong smiles and thanks him. Taewoong turns to look down at his front pocked where his phone must have vibrated, before excusing himself and his boyfriend.

 Ong sends them off with a smile and once they are out the kitchen he lets his head fall forward in the counter. He stays like that for a few moments while he gives Taewoong and Jisung time to get far away from the kitchen, they must be going to the living room –currently being used as the dance floor-. Once he’s sure he won’t run into them by leaving the kitchen, he stands up, takes his beer and leaves.

 

Once Ong is finally on his doom room he can breathe a little easier, he quickly pick a changes of more comfortable clothes and goes to take a quick shower, he knows he won’t feel like showering the next morning. Once he is back in his room he lies down on his bed, taking a pillow and covering his face with it. He can’t believe how close he was to seeing Daniel again. What would he have done if he had run into him? He doesn’t think he could have pretended he was doing ok, it’s not like Daniel would believe him, he always knew when he was acting.

He changed his dancing class from Sunday to Saturday so he can avoid running into him in the dance building, he stopped going to that cafe near the subway station that made Daniel’s vanilla latte the way he loved it, he doesn’t get anywhere near Daniel’s dorm building, heck he even stopped talking to a couple of friends they have in common – Park Woojin, Ha Sungwoon and Noh Taehyun were always closer to Daniel anyways-

His phone vibrates where he left it on top of his bedside table, without opening his eyes or taking the pillow off his face he reaches for it. He counts to 10 before sitting up, pillow falling to his lap, and unlocks his phone.

He still has a photo of him and Daniel as his phone background. Hyunbin took it when they all went out to grab dinner together

_They were walking back from the barbecue place where they decided to celebrate Jonghyun getting a work offer for when he graduated this year, at the one entertainment company he always dreamed to work in._

_They were all a little bit drunk except Hyunbin who they didn’t allow to drink much, the youngest is a real light weight and has horrible hangovers. They passed by a group of street performers that were playing a song that Ong knows really well._

_He had stopped walking, his grasp on Daniel’s hand forcing the younger to also halt in his tracks. Daniel had turned to look at him confused but his beautiful smile still present like always. Ong had bowed a bit clumsily before pulling the other closer and placing his free hand on Daniel’s waist “I can’t believe you!” Daniel exclaimed once he realized what his boyfriend was planning to do._

_Ong had beamed at his boyfriend before he started to move slowly side to side, Daniel followed his lead naturally, slow dancing to the music the street performers were playing so beautifully._

_“You dance really well, have you ever taken any classes?” Ong joked and Daniel had thrown his head back laughing way too much considering the cheesy joke “I’m being serious!”_

_The others had stopped walking and turned around when they heard Daniel’s laughter. The sight of their friends slow dancing in the middle of the sidewalk made them sigh in fake annoyance. “Why are they so embarrassing?” Minhyun had mumbled to Jonghyun who could only shrug as he kept watching them dance, a dopy smile on his face._

_Ong moved Daniel away confusing the younger for a moment before he tried to twirl him around, but considering their drunken state he failed miserable, making Daniel stumble on his feet. Ong pulled him back ending with Daniel’s broad back pressed impossible close to his chest. Daniel again threw his head back in laughter, resting his head on Ong’s shoulder. Ong pressed his face into Daniel’s neck as he too couldn’t stop himself from laughing._

_Hyunbin had taken his phone out and captured the moment, taking a lot of photos in burst mode. He sent the best ones to them a couple days later._

_Daniel had turned his face to the side, pressing a chaste kiss to Ong’s hair “You dork,” He had mumbled, voice full of adoration. Ong felt like his chest would explode with how big his heart felt, he was sure Daniel could feel how fast it was beating._

_Ong pressed a kiss to Daniel’s neck making the younger squirm in his arms “Stop it!” Daniel had giggled pretending to be embarrassed. Jonghyun decided to stop them before they embarrassed themselves further in front of the street performers who had kept playing their music while smiling at the happy couple._

_“I love you so much,”_

_“I love you too.”_

Ong could feel his eyes tear up at the memory but he ignored it and opened the message. It was from Jonghyun.

**JongHyung: Hey Seongwoo! Where are you?**

**JongHyung:(** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **)**

**JongHyung: Did you already leave?! Ong Seongwoo you didn’t even try did you?**

**JongHyung: At least tell me you’re ok**

**JongHyung: Are you ok?**

Ong took a deep breath in and let it out before typing in that he ran into _his_ friends so he couldn’t risk staying there. Jonghyun quickly replied as if he had been waiting for an answer from Ong. He probably was.

**JongHyung: Do you need me to go your room?**

**Jonghyun was an angel, Ong was sure of it.**

**Omg: No its ok hyung, I’ll just go to bed now. Have fun and keep an eye on Hyunbinie please.**

**JongHyung: Ok, you know you can call me at anytime and I’ll be there**

**Omg: I know hyung, thank you.**

 

Ong woke up with a start at the sound of his alarm ringing loudly through his room. He sat up and reached for his phone to turn the alarm off. It was 11am and he had to attend a lecture at 12:30 so he stood up and changed into whatever he found first.

He may be considered a model by now but he really didn’t pay that much attention to how he dressed, not anymore. He can still make the worst of combinations look great, nothing looks bad on him anyways. He can’t be bothered to style his hair so he just puts a snapback on. Ong made his way out his room after grabbing his backpack and went down to the first floor using the stairs. He still had time to grab something to eat so he decided to check the kitchen that was part of the common room.

He recognized the back of Hyunbin’s head. He was sitting down in the sofa and talking with another friend of his. Ong was going to get closer and bid him a good morning, ask him if Jonghyun let him drink anything last night – of course he didn’t, it was before noon and Hyunbin was out and about, that was rare but impossible if he had ingested even the smallest amount of alcohol-

“I can’t believe Daniel-hyung was like that! You should have seen him, he was dancing with this guy I swear I have no idea where he found him, never seen him before, I’m pretty sure they were flirting, thank God Seongwoo-hyung didn’t go to the party!” 

"What did you just say?" Hyunbin yelps and turns around to face a stone faced Ong Seongwoo. _Oh no, this is bad_ Hyunbing thinks. He turns quickly to look at his friend Hyeonwoo who he was speaking with, begging him with his eyes to help him get out this situation, but his friend shakes his head no, there’s no way he can help him out of it.

"A-ah, I said Nu'est's party was really fun! The music was great and the-" Hyunbin rants on, trying to avoid the unavoidable.

Ong raises a hand and presses his fingers down on this thumb, a sign for Hyunbin to stop talking and the man does.

"You know what I meant Hyunbinie, so repeat it." Ong commands in a flat tone. The younger fumbles with his hands trying to think of a way to get out of this situation but he finds no solution.

Hyunbin swallows nervously and looks at the common room's floor "I said...I said I saw Daniel-hyung dancing really close with a guy I've never seen before…” Time seems to have stopped for no one in the common room moves or even breaths, even Seonho and Hyeongseop that had been busy sharing a bag of chips in the other side of the room have stopped eating.

Then the unexpected happens.

Ong smiles.

“Oh, ok that’s good for him then,” Ong nods, smile still in place “Thank you Hyunbinie, I’ll see you around.” Hyunbin can do nothing but watch speechless how the older leaves the room.

“Uh?” Hyunbin mumbles confused then turns to back to Hyeonwoo “Did that just really happen?” Hyeonwoo nods slowly, he himself can’t believe it.

“Seongwoo-hyung took it pretty well, maybe he is really getting over Daniel-hyung,” Seonho adds and Hyeongseop shakes his head sadly.

“He was obviously pretending.”

 

Ong opens his room’s door, walks in, lets his backpack fall to the floor and closes the door gently behind him. He leans back on the door and slowly slides down to the floor. His vision gets blurry, his hands start shaking, and he feels heaviness on his chest he has only felt once.

It’s how he felt once Daniel had walked out his room that morning, and just like back then, he blindly reaches for his phone and calls the person he knows he can count on.

It rings a couple times and Ong prays it doesn’t go to voicemail, he doesn’t know what else to do.  He feels sick, like he could vomit at any moment, he can’t be alone right now. He sighs in relief when the call is picked up.

“Seongwoo?”  Jonghyun asks confused at the sudden call. Ong can’t hold back the tears anymore once he hears Jonghyun’s voice and the elder must have heard how his breathing was getting uneven for he worriedly asked him what was going on.

“Please come here, hyung.”

 

Ong is still sitting on the floor but he moved away from the door when Jonghyun walks in. The elder’s eye widen at the sight of his friend sitting there on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, his eyes swollen and red from how much he must have wiped them, trying in vain to stop the tears that keep escaping him. It a too familiar scene, one he hoped he never had to see again.

_Seongwoo?” Jonghyun had asked as he opened the door to the younger’s room. It was around 8am when he was woken up by his phone ringing. When he had picked up he was totally woken up in seconds. Ong had called him in tears, asking him to please go to his room, when he had asked him what was going on the only reply he had gotten was incoherent mumbling but he managed to catch the name of Daniel and that had scared him further. He feared something bad must have happened to the pink haired boy and so he quickly changes out of his pajama and put on the first change of clothes he had found._

_He had slammed the door open to find Ong sitting down in the floor. Tears were streaming endlessly down his cheeks, his body shaking as he struggled to breath against his crying. Jonghyun had kneeled by his side and Ong reached forward, clutching the front of his shirt tightly as he leaned onto his chest, his tears quickly soaking though the material._

_“He left me.”_

Jonghyun sits by Ong’s side and the younger stops hugging his knees to instead clutch the front of Jonghyun’s shirt again. Jonghyun wraps an arm around Ong’s shoulders and hugs him to his chest. The only thing that can be heard in the room for what feels like hours is the muffled crying of the model. Jonghyun shushes him in a soft tone, rocking his body back and forth in a soothing manner. Even after Ong finally stops crying Jonghyun still doesn’t ask him what happened, he will let the younger tell him when he’s ready.

“He… He’s seeing someone,” Ong mumbles, his voice still shaky. Jonghyun’s eyes widen but he manages to stop himself before he gasps “At your party yesterday, Hyunbinie saw him dancing with some guy, he said they were flirting…”

Jonghyun has nothing to reply to that, nothing to say that can offer any comfort to his friend. He can’t say it’s not true since he didn’t even see Daniel last night –he doesn’t like to dance like his friends do so he’s never near the impromptu dance floor, he may have to ask Minki if he saw what Hyunbin did- and if it really is true… it had been something he had been not looking forward to.

Daniel was the one to break up with Ong and that meant he of course would move on and start dating again before the other even came close to it. He knew that even if Ong had also moved on by then, when he found out about Daniel dating again, his heart would break and possibly get him back to square one.

“Do you want me to stay?” Jonghyun offers, he knows Ong should not be alone right now. Ong pitifully nods his head and Jonghyun taps his back comfortingly “I’ll stay here then, come on, the bed is comfier than the floor.”

 

It’s been a couple days after Nu’est party, everyone is studying for their exams that officially start on the 15th so it’s still 2 days away. Ong is trying to catch up with the lectures he missed the 2 days he didn’t go to class, a classmate – the Japanese kid- lent him his notes after Ong kindly asked him to. He’s trying his best to focus on the numbers before him and to understand it but he’s having no luck -maybe he will have to ask a friend for help or maybe he’ll ask the owner of the notes, he seems really kind. What was his name again? Kenma? Kenta?- when someone is suddenly knocking at his door.

Ong jumps in his seat by his desk, he reaches for his phone to see if someone had sent him a message or tried to call him before but there’s no new notifications. Confused he stands up “I’m coming!” He calls as he closes the notebook and tries to make his desk look a bit more orderly.

Nothing can prepare him to what he finds when he opens the door. To _who_ is standing outside his room.

Standing there is the man responsible for all the hurting he has done the past 82 days.

“Can we talk?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one chapter left and this will be over...right?
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you thought, every comment is precious and makes my day❤❤❤  
> Thank you all for reading!


	3. Ongniel-tell me it’s all a lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry for taking so long to finish this o(´д｀o)  
> Thank you all for waiting for so long!! You're amazing!!

“Hey Jinyoung-hyung,” Daehwi calls as the mentioned walks past him and Samuel. They are having lunch at Samuel’s favorite coffee place before they head back to work on Daehwi’s track that needs the finishing touches before sending to the teacher for revision. Jinyoung stops and looks back, a smile forming on his small face once he sees who called his name “Come here for a second,”

Jinyoung sits down next to Daehwi and before he can ask him how he’s doing the younger wasted no time and fires the question that he has been meaning to ask him “You’re dating Ong Seongwoo?” Samuel stops eating dropping the fries he has just dipped on ketchup.

“Oh my God! You’re dating Seongwoo-hyung?” Samuel gasps but both Jinyoung and Daehwi choose to ignore him.

Jinyoung blushes and quickly shakes his head no “No! He’s been helping me lately that’s all,” Daehwi mulls over Jinyoung’s explanation for a couple moments before nodding and beaming at his friend.

“Ok I believe you! It honestly doesn’t make sense, I don’t know what Jisung-hyung heard but it was just fake rumors.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Minki,” Minki looks up from the magazine he’s reading to see Jonghyun walking into the living room “I have to ask you something,”

Minki arches one of his perfect eyebrowns and closes the magazine, letting it rest on his lap “Go ahead then,” Jonghyun goes to sit down next to him and takes in a deep breath before turning to look at him, worry clear on his eyes.

“Di you see Daniel at the party?” Jonghyun asks in a whisper as if afraid someone might hear them. Minki is confused but answers quickly.

“I did,” He confirms. Jonghyun nods and stays quiet waiting for him to continue but Minki honestly doesn’t know what Jonghyun wants to hear “So?”

“Was he… flirting with someone?”

_…Ah_

Minki can’t help but giggle. His friend looks so concerned, if only he had seen what he had. He doesn’t know what he heard but what happened that night was _not_ flirting, you must be pretty innocent or blind to think that Daniel and Jaehwan did was flirting.

“No Jonghyun, he was not flirting. He was trying to make one of his friend’s feel better.” Minki explains and Jonghyun opens his mouth, to ask him what friend he’s talking about for sure, Minki saves him the question “It was Jaehwan, vocal major, friends with Minhyun? He’s been here, you must have heard him laugh before, and it’s a pretty obnoxious laugh,”  

Jonghyun feels like he can breathe a little easier, the name rings a bell in his head for some reason but he can’t recall why. After the exam period is over he will consider telling Ong that Daniel was _not_ flirting with anyone. He might do more wrong than right though, he needs to think about it.

 

* * *

 

_“Can we talk?”_

Daniel can feel his hands sweating and tries his best to stop twisting his ring. His heart is beating too fast and he knows if had eaten before coming here, he would have throw up by now. He has never felt this nervous, not when he’s on dance competitions, nor when he has a difficult test to take.

But how can he not feel like this? With Ong standing there, hand still on the doorknob, eyes wide but giving no expression. He’s ready to get the door slammed in his face, for Ong to tell him he is crazy, to get lost and never come back.

Ong opens his mouth and Daniel braces himself, fearing the worst.

“You dyed your hair,”

_… Eh?_

Daniel’s hand reaches up to touch his now sandy blonde strands. He had dyed his hair yesterday, Jaehan had told him it wouldn’t be seen well to apologize to Ong if he had such a bright colored hair _(“But he likes it like that,” “It’s still not proper Daniel,” “Yeah, that one time Youngmin had a fight with Donghyun he dyed his hair back to black for the same reason,” “Jisung-hyung, Youngmin-hyung is a special case.”_ ). He dares to look at Ong’s face and finds him staring at his hair, confusion clear on his expression.

“…I did,” Daniel replies, not knowing what else to say. They stay in an awkward silence for a couple moments before Ong opens his door wider taking a step back, Daniel nods as he walks inside and Ong closes the door behind him.

Ong walks past Daniel and sits on his bed leaving Daniel to take his desk chair. Before the awkward silence from before falls over them Ong asks him what he wanted to talk about.

Daniel is surprised at the calmness that Ong oozes, his expression is cool but not aggressive or defensive, and his voice is soft enough. If he didn’t knew better, he would buy his act completely. But he knows Ong like the back of his hand. He can see the way Ong’s pupil’s shake a little, how he swallows constantly and his breathing is uneven.

“Is it true you’re dating Bae Jinyoung?” Daniel blurts out shocking both Ong and himself. That was not what he wanted to say at all, he had practiced with Jisung what he would say before the older sent him away.

He has no right to ask Ong if he’s seeing anyone new, after all he was the one to break up with him.  Ong should definitely get mad at Daniel, that would be the normal reaction and ex-boyfriend would have if asked that but Ong proves to be different as always.

Once Ong gets over the surprise he smiles sadly and shakes his head no. “No, I’m not dating Jinyoung, he’s a junior and a teacher asked me to look out for him, what gave you that idea?” Ong asks curiously.

Daniel shrugs and looks away “I overheard someone saying that…” Daniel mumbles under his breath but Ong manages to hear him. The way Daniel dropped the question, his tone making the hurt crystal clear to him was giving Ong hopes of where this was going, so making use of this burst of confidence he decided to make a question himself.

“Is it true you’re going around flirting with boys at frat parties?” Daniel quickly looks up and shakes his head. Ong gives him a small smile before explaining the reason behind his question “Someone told me they saw you looking really chummy with a boy they’ve never seen before…”

Daniel makes quick memory of who that person may have been talking about and finds his answer easily, after all, he had only gone to that one party since they broke up.

“That person may not know him but you do, it was Jaehwan,” Daniel explains and Ong feels a weight lift off his chest. He knows Jaehwan, hell he himself was becoming friends with the boy, he may not have meet him under the best conditions –he wanted to make it clear he was Daniel’s current boyfriend- but it was impossible to not like him. Even when he’s the ex-boyfriend of your boyfriend.

Ong is conflicted between feeling happy knowing that Daniel is not dating anyone new and feeling hurt Daniel was well enough he went to Nu’est’s party. Even if it was Daniel that broke up with him…how could he forget him so easily and be happy like that.  The Daniel he knows wouldn’t be so cruel to do that.

Daniel must have read him like always since he stands up gaining his attention “I wanted to apologize…for how I made you feel,” Daniel starts and is about to bow when Ong stands up as well, reaching forward to touch his shoulder and stop him.

“You don’t have to apologize for that, you didn’t… “

_Love me anymore_

Ong can’t bring himself to say the words out loud so he stops for a moment, trying to order the thoughts that are making a mess inside his head. He never expected Daniel to come to his room and apologize for how he made him feel. The boy had always been an angel taking everyone’s feelings before his, so he coming here and apologizing like that makes no sense. He _has_ to know how his words just give him false hope, right?

He can feel his heart beat faster and he’s starting to feel light headed. Daniel is standing so close yet so far and the look in his eyes as he stared at him makes his eyes tear up.

He’s not ready to face him yet, he was stupid enough to think he was and even invited him in but he’s really not ready  “You should leave, you didn’t have to come here,” Ong  whispers meekly and walks towards the door hoping Daniel follows him.

But he doesn’t

Daniel frowns concerned and opens his mouth but Ong speaks up before he can “Please leave Daniel,” His voice comes out much more controlled than before and he would have been proud if he didn’t feel as weak. When Daniel doesn’t move Ong shakes his head pretending to be exasperated “I’ll just leave then,” He grunts, walking back inside to grab his wallet that’s on top of his bedside table.

When he turns around to leave a hand wraps around his wrist forcing him to stop on his tracks. Ong is about to snap at the younger –he needs Daniel to believe he is mad, force him to leave- when Daniel pulls him back and making use of the grasp he has on his wrist makes him turn around to face him.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel apologizes again but this time he says it quietly as if it were a secret between them.

“Don’t be,” Ong barks and tries to shake Daniel’s hold on him but to not avail, he was always the weaker of the two of them after all. Daniel flinches and Ong’s heart breaks a little more, he tries his best to not show it on his face.

Daniel  leans back and takes in a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh in an effort to calm down “I lied to you and I’m sorry about it,” He explains but Ong is left to stare confused at him lost as to when did Daniel lied “When I said what we had was not worth it, I was lying,”

Ong’s jaw goes slack.

“I needed an excuse to break up with you,” Daniel can see the hurt flash across Ong’s eyes and hurries to continue “Not because I didn’t love you anymore!”

 _What is going on?_ Ong asks himself fighting back the hope that keeps growing inside him. He must be mistaken right? There’s no way Daniel is trying to do what he thinks he’s doing.

Daniel sighs and slowly releases Ong’s wrist. Once Ong makes no move to leave anymore, he reaches forward and gently cups his face in his hands, his thumbs caressing his cheekbones softly and Ong melts into his touch without thinking twice, he missed his touch so badly.

“I was holding you back… I had to let you go,” Daniel mumbles, looking into Ong’s eyes that immediately go from warm to cold at his words. Ong places his own hands on Daniel’s that are still framing his face and leans forward.

“So you decided to make the decision for me and break up with me,” Ong concludes. Daniel nods slowly “You’re the biggest idiot ever,” Daniel can only nod again.

Ong takes Daniel’s hands off his face and pushes him until he’s forced to sit on the bed “Do you have an idea of how I spend these last two months?” Ong mumbles baring the hurt he has felt bare on his voice and face. Daniel immediately reaches to take one of Ong’s hands on both of his. Ong fights back the tears he can feel coming “Do you have an idea, huh Daniel-ah?”

“I’m so sorry Seongwoon-hyung,” Daniel apologizes as he pulls on Ong’s hand, the older moves to straddle the other’s thighs. “I’m so sorry,” Daniel repeats and Ong finds himself nodding, he knows Daniel means it.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Ong warns in a low growl. Daniel promises to never be that stupid ever again. Without thinking about it, their bodies moving on their own.

Daniel lets go of Ong’s hand to instead wrap his arms around his waist pulling him further into his lap and Ong wraps his around Daniel’s neck, his fingers playing with now sandy blonde strands.

They lean closer to each other faces, their foreheads touching and feeling the other’s breath on their lips. They close their eyes and breath in, neither daring to close the distance yet.

“I missed you,” Daniel whispers, his voice low and husky sending a shiver down Ong’s spine, his hands traveling up and down his back slowly before settling again on his hips trying to pull him even closer.

Ong opens his eyes trying to find Daniel’s but he still has his closed so he lets one of his hands pull on Daniel’s hair, rough enough to surprise him into opening his eyes but also forcing a whimper to escape his throath.

Once Daniel makes eye contact with him, Ong tries to communicate to him what he needs to hear without having to ask out loud, he doesn’t think he would be able to. Daniel understands and sighs, leaning close enough to whisper against his lips.

_“I love you,”_

Ong whimpers and finally closes the distance between their lips. They fit together just like he remembers, Daniel’s lips are chapped as always and they feel amazing against his own smooth ones.  Daniel leans back opening his mouth as if to say something but Ong grabs his face in his hands and slams their mouth together again.

They kiss for what feels like too little for Ong before Daniel breaks the kiss again, he’s trying to catch his breath and gather his thoughts, they still have stuff left to say, things to settle but ans he says so, but Ong growls a “later,” and Daniel can’t bring himself to argue.

Ong’s mouth is kissing and nibbling down Daniel neck and he leans his head back to give Ong more space to work on. Ong pushes the collar of Daniel’s t-shirt down and latches onto his collarbones, sucking and licking with the clear intention of leaving a mark behind. Daniel moans and lets his hands wander down Ong’s hips, cupping his ass instead, pushing the older down onto his crotch. Ong arches his back and lets out a deep moan, feeling the tension coil in his stomach and the heat building up inside him.

Daniel lies down on the bed and Ong follows him naturally, his mouth searching his again. They kiss and bite at the other lips –Ong has a shoot tomorrow so he should stop Daniel but he can’t bring himself to, it’s been too long, shoots be damned- hands pry under layers of clothing desperately.  Ong lets himself be manhandled until he’s resting on his back, Daniel on top of him pressing him deeper onto the mattress. He wraps his legs around Daniel’s waist and with a hand on Daniel’s hair he guides his mouth to his neck, humming when he feels the playful nips Daniel leaves on his skin as he kisses down and up his neck.

“Shoot?” Daniel mumbles against his skin and Ong feels him more than hear him.

“Don’t care,” He replies and like he predicts Daniel leans back but before he can get any further away Ong reaches quickly under Daniel’s jeans. Daniel stops and throws his head back biting down on his lower lip. “I don’t care,” Ong repeats, Daniel listens to him this time and dives back to kiss and now freely bites at Ong’s neck.

They both know where this is going, they don’t have to say it out loud. They will save that for later, for when they are not this desperate to feel the other again after so long.

..or that’s what they thought.

Before they can keep going they get interrupted by Ong’s phone alarm ringing loudly. Daniel is ready to ignore it but Ong pushes Daniel off him and jumps out the bed, cursing under his breath.

“Sorry Niel-ah, I really have to finish reviewing this chapter or I will never survive Kahi’s exam this Thursday,” Ong apologizes as he sits down on his desk without sparing Daniel a second glance “I think I’ll have to ask for help though since I really don’t get this one problem,”

Daniel is left laying down, trying to _cool down_ by himself as Ong tries his best to understand Kenma’s –ok, he’s pretty sure the kid’s name was Kenta- notes. A couple minutes later Daniel finally sits up, he turns and stares at Ong until the boy turns around. Their eyes meet and they both smile tenderly at each other.

Ong lets his pen down as Daniel stands up and walks towards him. Daniel leans down and Ong leans up meeting him halfway. They share one of those short but loving kisses that mean much more than their passionate ones.

“I love you Seongwoonie-hyung,” Daniel sighs and presses a kiss to each of Ong’s moles on his cheek. Ong can’t help but let out a chuckle, his face heating up and smile beaming. He cups Daniel’s face in his hands and makes him lean down until they are face to face so he can reach the mole by Daniel’s eye and press a chaste kiss to it.

“I love you too Niel-ah,”

 

* * *

 

_“Did you hear?”_

_“What?”_

_“Ong and Daniel are back together!”_

_“No way! Really?!”_

_“Yeah! They been seen around campus joined at the hip like before!”_

_“I believe in love again! When will I find something like theirs?”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“Do you want to go take a cup of coffee?”_

_“I thought you would never ask!”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this story!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Every single kudo and comment made me feel so happy and I'm really thankful to every single one of you (´∀｀)♡  
> Feel free to give my idead for my bonus side story!! I would love to read them!


End file.
